Welcome to Eureka
by RumBelleDearie
Summary: An ongoing series about NCIS, starting with a crossover with Eureka. The NCIS team is in for a big surprise when they visit the worlds smartest little town while investigating a case about a dead marine. Tiva, Jibbs, and McAbby reletionships for NCIS.
1. Good Morning

**Chapter 1: Good Morning.**

**~TONY&ZIVA~ TONY&ZIVA~ TONY&ZIVA~ TONY&ZIVA~ TONY&ZIVA~**

Tony and Ziva have been dating for a little over a year and a half and have been living together for 6 months. Ziva woke up to an empty bed but found a blue velvet box with a note attached to it. It said, "Come find me". Ziva then opened the box. It contained a diamond ring that had "I love you Ziva" engraved on the inside. Ziva ran out of the bedroom and found Tony in the kitchen. Tony heard the bedroom door shut and turned around only to see Ziva running towards him. She jumped into his arms and passionately kissed him. When the kiss broke Tony laughed. "So I'm guessing you found the ring", he said.

She smiled, "what do you think?", she asked sarcastically. She then handed Tony the ring so that he could place it on her finger.

"Ziva David, will you marry me?", he asked.

"Yes!", she said still smiling.

Tony slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her for a few moments.

"Do you think Gibbs will freak out?", she asked.

"Probably", he answered laughing, "but we all new that rule number twelve was screwed as soon as he and the director got married."

"There are like only three rules anybody follows anymore, except for the forties which we don't use very often anyways but, don't mess with a marines coffee, never apologize, and always carry a knife", she paused", I want to see their reaction when I wear this ring to work today", she said smiling, "I wonder how long it will take them to notice."

"Shouldn't take long," he said laughing, "but I guess that all depends on how observant they are today."

"Oh, this is going to be one interesting day", she said.

"I know I'll remember it", he replied.

**~ABBY&TIM~ ABBY&TIM~ ABBY&TIM~ ABBY&TIM~ ABBY&TIM~**

Tim woke up to Abby blaring her heavy metal rock music in the stereo. He buried his head under his pillow trying to block out the sound. It wasn't successful. Tim looked up to see that Abby was not in the room. He got out of bed, turned off the stereo, walked into the living room, and found Abby on the couch.

"May I ask why your music is blaring in them bedroom and you're out here?", he said slightly laughing.

"Well you needed to be waken up and I thought that this would be more interesting then 'hey Tim, get your ass out of bed!'", she answered.

He chuckled. "Good morning Abby", he said and then leaned over the couch to kiss her cheek.

When he tried to pull away, Abby grabbed his collar, pulled him back in, and pressed her lips against his. "Good morning Timmy", she said smiling.

**~Jenny&Gibbs~Jenny&Gibbs~Jenny&Gibbs~Jenny&Gibbs~Jenny&Gibbs~Jenny&Gibbs**

"Wake up hun", Jenny said while shaking his shoulder lightly. It was twenty minutes before they had to leave for work. Jenny had been up for about an hour. It never stops to amaze her how he can be up and ready in twenty minutes and still look handsome as ever. She walked downstairs to the kitchen to start the coffee while she waited for her husband to get up.

Gibbs was awake and ready within ten minutes. The promising smell of coffee always helped. He walked down stairs and saw his red-headed wife leaning over the counter, "G'morning Jen", he said and then kissed her.

"Good Morning Jethro", she said smiling while handing him his coffee. "We have to leave soon."

He sighed. "Oh joy, another slow day full of paperwork", he said sarcastically. "I realize that when it's slow, it means there isn't a case about a dead marine or navy man and that's good for them but it also means for a slow freaking week."

"Uh-huh, you wanna trade jobs and deal with jackasses all day?", she asked jokingly.

"Oh most definitely. Although I would probably throw the first one that pissed me off against the wall, and I would get fired, then it would be your problem again so let's just save some time by just keeping our jobs."

Jen laughed. "Come on, let's go," she said while walking towards the front door.


	2. NCIS

**Chapter 2: NCIS.**

**IM conversation between Tony and McGee:**

_McGee: Nice ring_

_DiNozzo: ha thanks_

_McGee: Gibbs know?_

_DiNozzo: dont think so_

_McGee: good luck:)_

"Ziva", Gibbs said.

"Yes?", she answered.

"What's that on your hand?", he asked while staring at Tony.

"Ask him", she said pointing at Tony while smiling.

Gibbs started to laugh, "Hey Tony, let's play a game, what rule of mine did you just break?", he asked jokingly.

"Well you know Boss, I've never been one to follow rules", he answered.

"Yea well me neither DiNozzo", Gibbs said smiling while showing Tony his hand. Gibbs saw the Director on the catwalk and wiggled his finger to signal "come here". Ziva and Tony were already back to work trying to avoid the furthering of this conversation. They didn't notice what Gibbs was doing. The Director walked down the stairs a bit skeptical as to why she was being called down. When she arrived at Gibbs' desk, he whispered in her ear, "look at Ziva's left hand." Ziva and Tony must have heard them because they began to laugh a little while glancing at each other. The Director first looked at Ziva then, like Gibbs, looked at Tony.

"Congratulations" The Director said while laughing at her husband.

"What Jen?", he asked.

"I was picturing your first reaction when you figured it out. That expression on your face alone could keep me laughing for an entire year Jethro", she answered.

"Well they broke a rule Jen", he said.

"So did we", she said smiling.

"Yea but you see," he said while pulling her into his lap making her laugh, "I met you before I made up my famous list of rules." He then pulled her in for a kiss. Tony began to make fake gagging noises in the background. Gibbs gave him one of his patented stars before Tony said anything else.

"Sorry Boss, it's just that seeing you and the Director kiss is like seeing your parents kiss...it's just weird", Tony said laughing.

"Yea but according to Abby and her theory on how our team is a family, you, Ziva, Abby, and Tim are supposed to be the kids, think of how weird that looks on our end," Jen said.

"Uh! Let's skip the incest please. Ziva and Abby can be the kids and McGee and I can be the son-in-law/boyfriends", Tony said laughing.

Gibbs looked over at McGee, "you and Abby are dating again? Is this the 5th or 6th time?", he said laughing.

"5th', McGee muttered.

"How long?", Gibbs asked.

"About a year."

"Huh….how'd I miss that? Anyways both of you come here", he said to both of them. Tony and McGee leaned over Gibbs' desk. He smacked the back of the heads at the same time.

"Ow!", they both complained. Ziva and the Director were laughing in the background.

"Yup, I even saw that one coming", Jen said, now standing back up. "I have to get back to work", she said to Gibbs.

"Alright, see ya later Jen", he said.

"So DiNozzo, I do not believe I was asked for permission before you proposed. I realize I'm not her real father but a surrogate father will just have to do", Gibbs asked after Jen had entered the elevator. Ziva smiled at him.

"Fine, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, may ask your permission to ask Ziva David for her hand in marriage? And if you say 'no', well too late, already asked her", Tony asked, not very seriously.

Gibbs laughed. "Yes, but if you screw it up, the fact that she is an assassin will be the least of your problems."

"Oh believe me, I have no intentions on screwing this up", Tony said while smiling at Ziva.

"Does Abby know yet?", Gibbs asked.

"Nope , not yet. I haven't seen her yet today", Ziva answered.

"Well brace yourself for the biggest Abby hug of your life."

"Might as well go tell her now. Tony come with me", she said.

"Why?" he asked whining.

"One, this involves you too, two, I'm going to need you to carry me back to the elevator after Abby has squeezed the life of me", she said laughing.

"Okay…." He said.

"Don't act so excited Tony", she said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva walked into Abby's lab. Abby was working on something that had to do with the multiple machines she had that no one seemed to know how to run except her and McGee.<p>

"Hey guys!" she greeted them." What brings you down here? Is there a case? Yay a case! Finally something I can work on. Do you know how boring it is down here with nothing to work on? I mean Gibbs always comes down here to give me my _Caf-Pow!_ but other than him I don't usually get a lot of-"

"There isn't a case Abby", Tony interrupted.

"Oh, then was it?" she asked.

"We have something to-"

"Ah!" Abby's squeal interrupted Ziva in mid-sentence. She grabbed Ziva's hand and examined the ring. "Tony! Ziva! When did this happen?" she asked excitedly.

Ziva laughed. "This morning."

Abby immediately hugged both of them at the same time.

"Abby. Can't. Breathe." Tony said.

"Whoops, sorry", she said as she let go.

"Wow, there were two of us and you managed to the knocked the wind out of both of us", he said.

"I'm so excited for you guys!" she said, ignoring Tony's last comment. "Have you guys told Gibbs yet?"

"Yea. By the way, he now knows about you and McGee dating again", Tony said.

"Oh great, I'll never hear the end of that."

Tony laughed. "It shouldn't be that bad. At least not for a few more days, he'll still be riding our ass about getting married."

Ducky then walked through the sliding doors. "Jethro said I might find you two in here. Congratulations Anthony and Ziva!"

"Thank you Ducky", Ziva said smiling.

"Thanks Ducky", Tony said.

"Have you guys decided on a date?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Abby, we just got engaged this morning", Tony said laughing.

"Oh. Right. Sorry I'm really excited!" she said.

"I know, so are we", Ziva said.

Tony's phone started to vibrate."DiNozzo" he answered.

_"Gibbs wants you guys back up here now_" McGee said.

"We'll be right up" he said.

* * *

><p>"Grab your gear, we got a dead marine."<p> 


	3. The Case

**Chapter 3: The Case.**

"Grab your gear, we got a dead marine", Gibbs said.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee picked up their backpacks that were stored on the sides of their desk and headed towards the elevator. They all piled into the car; Gibbs driving, Ziva in the passenger seat, and Tony and McGee in the back seat. They drove to the hotel where the marine had been found. "Does he have a name?", Tony asked.

"His ID says his name in Liam Burd, he's part of the Department of Defense, and he's not from around here; he's from a town called Eureka in Oregon", McGee said.

"Ha you would think that he would be in the Air Force...get it, because birds fly...", Tony said.

Gibbs rolled his eyes,"yea DiNozzo we got it. Where's Ducky and Palmer?"

"Probably lost, oh wait here they are", McGee said as he saw the NCIS van through the window of the hotel room.

Ducky and Palmer left the elevator arguing about directions as usual.

"Right and left and east and west are two very different directions Mr. Palmer. Surely even you could know that...my my my what do we have here?", Ducky said while looking at the body. The body's neck was sliced ear to ear and there were multiple stab wounds. "Well it would seem that the cause of death would be the many stab wounds and the sliced neck. Although the lack of sign of bleeding on these stab wounds suggest that they were post-mortem, unless someone decided to clean him up, the sliced neck however was done before death or close after. An autopsy would confirm this theory though. Mr. Palmer, could you please-"

"Body bag is already out Dr. Mallard", Palmer said.

"Ah thank you Mr. Palmer!"

Palmer and Ducky lifted the body into the body bag and then onto the gurney.

"Let me know when you find something Duck", Gibbs said.

"As always Jethro", He said as he was entering the elevator.

Gibbs nodded at him as he left. "DiNozzo, McGee, look for prints. David, photos.

"McGee, what do we know about our marine?" Gibbs asked.

A picture of the dead marine appeared on the plasma screen along with his records. "Dr. Liam Burd: served in the U.S. Marine Corp from 2001 to 2007. After that he study at Harvard Med. School and became a neuropathologist. He then moved to Eureka, Oregon for a job offer" McGee said.

"Where did he work at?"

"Uh...some place called Global Dynamics"

"Check it out"

McGee started to fiddle with the computer and typed in his clearance code. "Um boss. I can't, it says that I don't have high enough clearance"

"Here probie let me try", Tony said and then typed in his code. It didn't work. "Huh."

"Move DiNozzo", Gibbs demanded. He typed in his code. It didn't work.

"What the hell?" Tony said. "Your clearance is enough that you could hack the Pentagon if you wanted to! What is this place?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out" Gibbs said as he was walking towards the elevator.

"Good evening Special Agent Gibbs, I'll let the Director kno-"

Gibbs walked right past Cynthia and into Jen's office. When he entered, Jen was facing the opposite direction, sitting in her desk working on one of the many case files that appear on her desk every day. "Hello Jethro", she said smiling when she heard the door shut. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Gibbs was the only person who entered unannounced.

Gibbs laughed a little at the fact that she always knew when it was him. "Hey Jen", he said and then kissed her cheek.

"What brings you up here?" she asked.

"What do you know about Global Dynamics?"

"Oh it rings a bell, where is it?"

"Some place in Oregon called Eureka."

She thought about it for a moment."Damn. Sorry Jethro. I do know what it is but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"I could be charged with treason" she said slightly laughing.

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

"I can tell you that what they do in that town is top secret. And that it is the most advanced science facility in the world. It's one of those things you have to see for yourself" she said smiling.

"Damnit", he muttered "and I thought I could go at least six months without traveling across the entire country."

Jenny laughed. "So that will be three rooms and how many plane tickets?"

Gibbs thought and though for a moment. Usually he would only include him and his team but for this trip he wanted a few extra people. "Six", he said "I'm sure Abby would love to go. It's right up her alley of science crap and what not" he paused "and of course, you", he said smiling.

"Jethro you know how much I hate planes."

"And you know how much I hate waking up without you. Do you know how hard it is to be without you for a couple of days, let alone one day."

"I'll think about it. But that's not a yes!"

By this time, Gibbs was already walking out the door. "Nope! But it's a consideration and that's all I need!" he yelled back smiling.

* * *

><p>After his discussion with the Director, Gibbs headed down to autopsy but stopped on his way down and informed the team that they would be leaving for Eureka tomorrow morning. There was jumble of sighs and grunts as he re-entered the elevator. Traveling was not favored among this team of NCIS agents.<p>

When Gibbs entered autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were hovering over the body still examining it. "Find anything Duck?"

"Ah! Jethro yes. We found a very excessive amount of water in this poor fellow's young. I believe he was drowned. I already gave a sample of the water to Abigail. She's testing it to see if it matches the water at the hotel."

"Thanks Duck"

Ducky laughed. "My pleasure Jethro"

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with a <em>Caf-Pow!<em>. He is empty handed of caffeine when visiting Abby.

"I will never know how you manage to do that", she said.

"Do what Abs?" he asked.

"You know, showing up down here right after I find something."

"So you found something?" he asked, changing the subject.

She rolled her eyes "Yea, the water found in Burd's lungs matched the water found at the hotel."

"How do you know it's just not city tap water?"

"Smart man," she said smiling "the hotel uses a filter so the hotel water and the city water would have different contents."

"That good work Abs" he said and then kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Burd was not stabbed to death, he was drowned", Gibbs stated as he entered the bullpen.<p>

"How do you know that boss?" Tony asked.

"Ducky and Abby found the water from the hotel in his lungs."

"So he could have been drowned in the bathtub, I mean it makes sense; drown him, stab him, and wash it down the drain", McGee explained.

"Go check it out DiNozzo."

"On it boss."

* * *

><p>Tony returned with a DNA swab of the hotel room bathtub. He had used a black light on the tub to reveal traces of blood.<p>

"Abby, I have something for you", Tony said while waving the bag of evidence, "here Abby Abby Abby!"

She punched his shoulder and then took the bag, "I am not a dog Tony."

"Oh come on, I'm sure McGee's dog would love a play mate."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll let you know when I find something."

"Thank you Abby!" he said while walking towards the elevator.

"I gave Abby the DNA swab, she said she'll let us know when something comes up" Tony said.

"Alright, everybody go home, get some rest and be at the airport by 1000 hours", Gibbs said.

He didn't have to tell them twice, within seconds the team grabbed their stuff and took off towards the elevator and muttered things like "night", and "see ya".

Tony and Ziva were the first to arrive at the airport. Factors of this would include that Ziva drove. No matter how many times he has ridden in a car with Ziva driving, he never fails to practically hyperventilate after the trip is over.

Gibbs and Jenny arrived next, and following them was Abby and Tim. The team checked in their bags and headed over to their take off gate. The plane boarded shortly after the teams arrival. Not surprisingly, the sat in the two-seated rows by couples: Ziva and Tony, Abby and Tim, Jenny and Gibbs. After everyone was seated and the stewardess went over the safety regulations, the plane began to move down the runway.

Jenny closed her eyes and grabbed ahold of her husband's arm. "I absolutely hate takeoff" she said through her teeth.

Gibbs laughed and then kissed her cheek. "I know. I still have scars on my arm from you digging your nails into it on our flight to Paris."

"Yea that's why she dug her nails into your arm", DiNozzo said sarcastically.

"Ziva" Gibbs said. With that, Ziva smacked the back of her fiancés head.

Tony rubbed the back of his head and said "thank you boss."

The remainder of the flight had been mostly quiet. Tony and Ziva talked about some plans but then drifted to sleep near the end of the flight. Abby and Tim talked about the case and discussed scientific things that only they would understand. Gibbs spent most of the flight trying to calm Jenny down.

As the plane was nearing the airport, Gibbs noticed that Tony and Ziva were asleep. He leaned over Jenny and 'Gibbs smacked' both of their heads.

They both woke up and said "on it boss!"

Tim and Abby were laughing hysterically while Gibbs smirked and Jenny covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

"Shut up McProbie!" Tony yelled.

Yes, it would seem that it is almost impossible for the NCIS team to have a normal flight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry the update took so long, I have kind of been distracted and actually forgot about this story. What really motivated me to start this story again was all the reviews. Thank You! I will try to update more sooner this time:**)


	4. Global Dynamics

"Welcome to Eureka! I am Director Douglas Fargo, it's good to see you again Director Shepard."

The town of Eureka alone caused the traveling NCIS agents to stare in wonder. There were drones that were flying at eye level right next to the people who casually walked down the streets as if seeing a flying robot was the normal, everyday nature of their lives. The massive building that was Global Dynamics put it over the top.

"Same to you Fargo, and it's Director Gibbs now," Jenny replied, leaning into Jethro.

"Well congratulations. This is Sheriff Jack Carter and Jo Lupo, who is head of security here at GD. They will show you to Dr. Burd's lab. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go check on someone," Fargo informed. He then turned around and headed towards his office.

Ziva, Tony, Abbey, and Tim arrived shortly after Fargo greeted Jenny and Jethro.

"Hi, I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This is Special Agent Ziva David and Timothy McGee, and our Forensic Scientist, Abigial Sciuto," Tony said as he shook Carter and Jo's hands.

"I'm Sheriff Jack Carter, and this is Jo Lupo. She is head of security here at GD. Let's get started, shall we?" Carter led them to the elevator. When the doors opened, Allison was there waiting.

"Well fancy meeting you here," Allison greeted Jack.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jack said as he leaned downed to kiss her cheek. "This is my wife, Dr. Allison Blake. She is going to help make sure that there are no problems with all of you entering section 5."

When the elevator reached the correct level, the doors opened and revealed a large amount of Navy Seals guarding the entrance to section 5.

"What is this place? Like Area 51 or something?" Tony asked.

Jack, Allison, and Jo chuckled. "Area 51 wishes they had this kind of security," Jack answered. Allison silently laughed at the inside joke, remembering Jack and herself having the same conversation 5 years prior.

"What you are about to see is the most advanced science facility in to world. Very few people are allowed to enter section 5. Before we enter, everyone has signed the liability wavers, correct?" Allison asked.

Each of the agents nodded.

"Good. Now, if you tell anybody about what you have seen here, you will be tried for treason," Allison said. She then let the security system perform a retinal scan on her and the rest of the group

"Identity confirmed. Welcome Dr. Allison Blake, Sheriff Jack Carter, Security Director Jo Lupo, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Ziva David, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Dr. Abigail Sciuto, NCIS Director Jennifer Gibbs" stated the computer.

**A/N:**

**Okay. So as of right now, this story takes place in the present Eureka season 5 except for some minor changes. There will be no instances with Holly and her malfunctions but she is still alive. Sorry this took so long to update (i am probably going to say this in every authors note of every chapter) The reviews gave me some pretty good ideas so keep clicking that blue button:)...oh and sorry that it's so short:/**


End file.
